Republic City High
by Sonikku987
Summary: A new school, new faces, and a chance to break free from the nomadic existence of her past, Korra's new life in Republic City may be more than she bargained for as the everyday tragedies that plague all of us test every facet of her strength as the world suddenly falls on her shoulders.
1. Chapter I

**Author's note - **Hey everyone. A few quick things before you dive in. First off, this is an AU, no bending. It's based in modern times. Second, it will be Makorra focused. Third, I have a brief outline for this tale, so you have my word that this will have a finite amount of chapters and a conclusion. I will try to have happy ending. No promises, though. If you read my last fic, you know what to expect.

**Republic City High**

Chapter I

It was perfection. The gentle, cold waters of the creek below caressing her bare feet. The infinite blue sky above and the warmth of the noon sun. The slight rustle in the grass and the ends of her long hair grazing her cheeks as the chill of the afternoon wind pushed along across every inch of her body. It had all felt so familiar, even the silence. Especially the silence.

But sometimes the silence can be the loudest noise of all.

The brown-haired girl who stood over the moving waters, muscular in physique with a glaring, cold-white stare of 10,000 lifetimes, raised her right arm perpendicular to her body and faced the palm of her hand to the sky. The warmth always started from the shoulder. It then crawled down her bicep as it reached her forearm. Her fingers twitched. A warming energy danced in her veins as the growing heat reached her hand and then to her fingertips. Then, a sizzle. The tan skin on her face suddenly began to glow orange as a conjured ball of fire struck forth into existence from her hand.

A flame from within.

The girl then raised her left arm in the same position, and the waters of the creek started to flow vertically towards her. The liquid below began to swirl around her hand for some time before settling into a shapeless, malleable blob that hovered over her left palm. She then threw her arms back and, with a twist of her right heel, spun around while moving her arms in an elaborate swaying motion and pushed both her hands forward, the bottom of her palms touching and facing outward. A rush of energy burst from her hands.

And with that maneuver, the wind bent to her will.

The girl then clenched her fists, and a silent rage began to seep through the emotionless gaze. Her eyebrows then lowered to a sharp v-shape, her mouth now agape. A silent scream. She lifted her left leg, and with the force of a god, slammed down her foot into the water and the earth around her burst into a grand, circular explosion.

"Korra..."

A voice called to her. She looked downwards at her feet and noticed the ground beneath her started to crack.

"Korra."

The voice calling her name grew stronger, and a pungent darkness began to consume the small paradise that surrounded the girl. The earth below her began to crumble away piece by piece. Backing away from the destruction surrounding her, she stumbled onto a hole which trapped her foot. Her heart began to pound furiously as the fear of death poisoned her thoughts. With all her strength she pulled her foot out from the eroding crevasse, but the momentum of escaping pushed her back and her body hit the ground as the world around her dissolved faster by the second. The earth below her finally gave in, and she began to fall. In desperation, she reached upwards as she was falling and caught a hold of whatever was left standing. She was left hanging by the edge with three fingers, but her strength slowly began to fade. She looked down and saw nothing but blackness. She then lost her grip and began to plummet into the abyss until she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Korra!"

Korra's eyes burst open as she jolted upright from her bed and let out a gasp. She panted for a bit and turned her head to her left, only to find Jinora standing by her, slightly frightened from the sudden awakening. Realizing it was just a dream, Korra closed her eyes in relief and let out a sigh before her head dived back into her pillow. She grabbed the sheets by her and covered her head and rolled to the side.

"Don't scare me like that, Jinora," said Korra, her speech muffled by the blanket covering her face.

"Oh c'mon, I just tugged your arm," Jinora replied, eyeing her new guest, unamused. Jinora was a younger girl with a light complexion and short brown hair. She always seemed to be in good spirits, and carried herself quite well for an 11 year old. This morning, though, she had the important responsibility of making sure the family's brand new guest was prepared for this morning. This being Korra's first day in a new school, Master Tenzin asked Jinora to make sure to help Korra arrive on time without any problems, which proved to be difficult as she had other two siblings to watch out for in the morning. Jinora took a step forward and poked Korra's shoulder. "Uhh, Korra?"

"Just five more minutes, please..."

"But the bus, it-" Jinora was interrupted by a yawn before she could continue speaking.

"What about it?"

"It's gonna leave in ten... no, nine minutes." The bed sheets smacked Jinora's head a second after she spoke as Korra quickly began to scramble to get ready. Jinora then calmly folded the sheet after brushing it off her head and placed it back on the bed.

"You could have woke me up sooner, you know!"

"I did!" Jinora yelled with a disgruntled look. "Twice, actually. Second time I knocked, you yelled you were awake."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Korra apologized as she turned the bathroom sink in haste.

"So I guess you won't be having breakfast, then?"

"I don't think so," Korra answered from inside her bathroom. Jinora turned around and headed for the door. "I'll meet you downstairs, Korra. And don't forget you-"

"Yasureillmeetchudownstairs," Korra mumbled with a foamy mouth as she tried to brush her teeth while combing her hair. She continued to multitask as she eyed the clock on her countertop, angry with herself that she somehow slept through her alarm and both of Jinora's warnings, especially on such an important day. Korra finally slipped her Chuck Taylors on and was almost out her bedroom door until she realized she had no pants on, and so came the process of redressing. Looking out the window as she buttoned her jeans, Korra saw Jinora inside the bus banging the window as it sped off into the distance.

"Well, that's great," Korra said to herself as she retied her shoes. Before she headed out of the bedroom, she stood in front of her full length mirror and tied her hair in a knot while watching her reflection. Her left eyebrow raised as she examined the rest of herself; a blue tank top, black jeans, and her hair a chaotic mess. Figuring this was the best she was going to look for now, she grabbed her bag and walked out the ran downstairs and across the hallway and made her way to the world outside as she opened the front doorway. Her eyes squinted as the morning light hit her face. As she began to lock the door behind her, she felt two paws rubbing her legs and heard a soft whine.

"Not now, Naga," Korra said. Naga simply sat down next to her and began a wide-mouthed pant. Naga was a large, adorable white husky; it was one you could only fine back home. Korra turned around and looked onto the street and her gaze moved upwards. She still hadn't gotten used to the towering buildings of Republic City that blocked the sky. That, and the smell. The reeking stench of everyone else's garbage that seemed to seep into the streets early every morning. It was quite the stark difference from living in the freezing North. Not that the change in climate wasn't welcome. In fact, Korra relished the fact that she no longer had to carry the burden of wearing such heavy clothing just to step outside, let alone carry on with errands. Even then, she still needed time to get used to it all. At least Naga was still with her, a reminder of the support of the family and friends she left behind in order to look for a more fulfilling life.

Korra looked around her porch for something in particular as Naga patiently followed her around. "Ah, here it is," Korra said to herself satisfied as she rolled out a longboard with one of her feet under the porch steps. She placed a foot on the back of the board and pushed downward, raising to front of the board to her fingertips. She picked it up and held it to her side as she walked out the the front gate. "Who needs the bus, right Naga?" Korra asked her canine companion. Korra for some reason waited for a response, for some kind of silly validation from the animal, but didn't get one, because Naga was a dog. She waved it goodbye with a smile and threw the longboard on the sidewalk with some forward momentum, which she then hopped on top and began to ride towards her new school. The wheels scraped loudly on the bumpy sidewalk as she rolled along, her right foot kicking the ground faster and faster. The other great thing about the city was there were actual sidewalks. It was an impossibility to board at any level back home since everything was covered in a few inches of snow and ice.

The school was on the other side of town, but Korra knew the way. She spent most of the day before simply traversing the new city and discovering it's many secrets. The new sense of freedom that engulfed her as she rode through town was so exhilarating that she almost didn't want to go to school. Korra was never a fan of it; not that she wasn't intelligent. For those who have tried to teach her, she tended to have a irritating lack of patience for them or any information that was to be absorbed from text. In fact, she probably couldn't even remember the last time she read a book willingly, let alone enjoy it. It all seemed so unimportant to her, especially when it got in the way of all the other things she truly enjoyed doing.

Korra couldn't skip school, though. She had made a promise to her parents and to Master Tenzin. In exchange for a chance to live here, she would have to really focus on her studies. And while she was thrilled to finally move in an area which had a population larger than a football team, she had wondered if she would be able to keep the promise she made. She would have to at least try, being that Tenzin, even though he was one of the nicest people Korra had ever met, didn't seem very tolerant of low school marks, and being good friends with Korra's father, would not hesitate to send her back if he felt she wasn't taking her new teachings seriously.

The streets became busier as Korra kicked by with her board, constantly swerving in and out of the way of whatever popped up in front of her. She was quite impressive on her board, despite the fact she had only about a few days to practice with it. Although school never tickled her fancy, she was always quite the athlete, and picked things up very quickly when it came to moving on her feet.

"Hey, watch it Miss!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh no, my petunias!"

"They shouldn't have been on the sidewalk in the first place, lady."

"Jesus, my cabbage stand!"

"Sorry, I'll pay you back! Wait, what?" It was a never ending barrage of obstacles to avoid as Korra buzzed her way through the most crowded parts of town. She continued on her way before stopping at a red light. The school was only a few blocks away now and she was thrilled she would actually make it on time despite missing the bus. She then heard a loud tapping near her. She turned her head to the left and was surprised to see Jinora again, bumping the window of the bus with her fist, her mouth moving as she tugged on her shirt, none of it being understandable due to her being inside and the constant commotion going on around the busy intersection. Korra just waved back and smiled and started to ride again as the light hit green.

Korra began to wonder what the new school would be like. Tenzin said there were hundreds of students in Republic City High, which was unbelievable to her. How would they be like? Would they care where she was from? Would she fit in? Why should she even care if she fit in with the rest of them? What did they eat? Did anyone know how to go penguin sledding? Millions of questions began to crowd her head as the building neared in sight. Confident in her riding ability, Korra turned her head around for a few brief seconds to see how far she had passed the bus, which she would regret a moment later as her body collided with what felt like another person. It happened so fast that neither person had time to react, except for a loud yelp from the initial impact. Korra fell to the side and her body landed on the hard sidewalk as the board underneath her flipped onto the other side of the street into oblivion. After a few dazed seconds on the concrete, she slowly stood up and wiped the dirt of her jeans. A large, rounded object then tapped her foot, and stopped as it wobbled itself in place. It looked to be a red helmet. Her eyes then widened when she saw a body still on the ground. She rushed over and kneeled down to check on the poor soul, really hoping she didn't kill someone on her first day to school.

"Wow, that hurt," the young man said as he sat up, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry! Are you okay?"

I'm fine," the young man said as he began to gather his things that scattered after getting hit. "I just didn't know practice was starting early today." He cracked his neck and stood up. He took a look at Korra, and immediately noticed she was a new face.

"Hey, let me help," Korra said as she picked up a helmet that had rolled by her. She gave it a look and held it closer to her face as she examined it. She had never been so close to one of these things before. It was definitely a lot bigger than she thought. she flipped it over and examined the hard, plastic dome further, and looked inside, noticing the thick padding. She examined the face mask as well, the strangely shaped metal bars that were adjustable and clicked it place. It was all quite fascinating to her. She flipped the helmet over with her hands again and began to knock the top of the helmet with her knuckles, wondering how strong these things actually were.

"Um, what are you doing?" The young man's voice made Korra snap back to reality and realized she had been staring at the helmet for quite a long time. Somewhat embarrassed, she looked up at the boy and handed him back the helmet. "You look like you've never seen one of those before."

"That's because I haven't," Korra said. "I've only ever seen them on TV." As she talked to him, Korra finally got a good look at the person she crashed into. He was a taller guy and quite in shape. He sported short black hair which he spiked near the front, and his hazel colored eyes looked back at hers in confusion as he placed his helmet in the large bag he had on the ground.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" The boy asked. He knew the answer; she was obviously a stranger to this new place and he had never seen her face around before. All he wanted was for her to confirm his suspicions. Not that he really cared, but it's not ever day you bump into a pretty girl on a longboard.

"Is it that obvious?" Korra asked. The boy's head nodded a yes as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm Korra, by the way."

"Name's Mako," he replied as he looked to his right. The other students had begun to gather around the front door, meaning school was just about to start. "I gotta get going. Was nice meeting you, Korra." Mako began to walk off before he heard some steps from behind coming towards him.

"Hey, wait!"

"Yeah?" Mako asked. He turned his head to face her, his facial expression contorted to one of annoyance. Korra was about to speak, but realized anything she said would annoy him even more, especially since she just probably ruined his morning by crashing into him earlier.

"Nevermind..." Korra said as she picked up her board and began to walk to the front door. Mako shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk away until he noticed something and walked up next to her.

"You're not going in dressed like that, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra asked, miffed at the sudden question.

"Your shirt?" Korra looked down at her clothing and really didn't notice anything wrong with it.

"And? Listen, if you didn't like my shirt, you should have just kept your mouth shut instead of saying you didn't like it." Mako sighed and started to look through his bag.

"You're going to school, right?"

"Yeah?" Korra replied as she was beginning to get extremely annoyed at his line of questioning.

"So, where's your uniform?" Mako asked. Korra's eyes widened as she realized she had completely forgotten about wearing one. It seemed nothing was going right for her this morning.

"Good one, Korra," she said to herself as she watched the other students start to walk inside. It was way too late to make a trip back home, redress, and make it back to school without being tardy.

"So I guess you forgot?" Mako asked. Korra nodded her head and threw her board down onto the ground. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Back home, I guess. I was told they wouldn't even let me in without a uniform."

"Hold on," Mako said as he zipped his bag closed. "You could borrow this one if you want, for now." He tossed Korra a black polo shirt with what looked to be the school's insignia on the upper right part of the chest area. Korra smiled and caught the shirt.

"Kinda small for a guy like you, huh?" Korra asked as she examined the shirt from front to back. Mako didn't seem to find that question at all amusing, causing Korra's smile to morph into an awkward grin.

"Well, it's not mine," Mako said as he began to walk towards the front door. Korra tossed the shirt over her shoulder, flipped the board to her hand and began to walk with him. "I'm just holding it for someone else." Korra smiled and slipped it on over her other shirt.

"Not really my color," Korra said as she tried to adjust to her new shirt comfortably. Once she was inside, she figured, she can head to the bathroom for a few moments and redress for it to fit more comfortably without the extra shirt underneath.

"Whatever... Just take care of it, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will," Korra replied as they reached the door, both walking into the building.

"Wait, how will I find you later to give it back?"

"Just come by the field after school. I got practice, so you can give it back then. Good luck with your first day."

"Thank you, Mako. I know we just met, but I owe you one." Mako gave her a half smile and nodded, and went on his way. Korra smiled back and watched him disappear into the sea of school kids. Though she felt the feeling might not be mutual for Mako, she was glad she ran, or crashed, into him. She then grabbed her bag and looked around. She would have visit the school office first to get her new class schedules, new locker, and probably a map of the giant facility. She was actually amazed on how large the school looked on the inside. It was to be expected though, seeing as how big the city around her was. As she walked up to the office door, she took a deep breathe, and exhaled. The past hour had been quite stressful and exhausting, and school hadn't even started yet. She then gave the door a few hard knocks before being let inside, thus mark marking the beginning of a new life here at Republic City High School.


	2. Chapter II

**Author's note - **New chapter every week!

**Republic City High**

Chapter II

They say, to this day, spirits dwell among the living. They say some of these spirits spend their entire ethereal existence helping those that call to them. Others cause grief and great pain to those unfortunate to cross their path. It seems on this particular day a spirit, one obviously a fan of ungodly, sadistic torture, in a particularly heinous moment, took the time out of its busy schedule of ruining lives and decided on a whim to add "Chemistry" to Korra's final class of the day on her schedule. And so began Korra's misery.

The seconds ticked by, but they weren't fast enough. Such agony. Korra's face began to slip off her palm as she began to drift into sleep again. She sat in the back of the lab room, nodding in and out as the professor in front of the class continued to drone on about the basics of molecular bonds. Korra truly wanted to make an effort and be a productive student the moment she stepped through the class door. This idea was scrapped, however, as twenty minutes into the lecture, her eyelids became heavy and staying awake seemed more of a challenge than actually comprehending the material.

The bell jolted Korra awake, and she noticed drool begin to slip down her arm as she raised her head from her palm. She wiped it off quickly and looked up, groggy from her nap, and saw everyone else leaving class as the school day finally ended. Korra stared at the notebook below her and realized she had written only a single word during the entire class, which was "chemistry". Slightly disappointed at herself, she closed her notebook and began to pack up her bag, all while dreading the thought that she would have to sit through that for the rest of the school year as she exited the room.

Korra walked up to her locker, anxious to leave school after such a long and tedious first day. School here was different and a lot more difficult than it was back home, and Korra just wanted to lay down for a bit and relax before Tenzin's unavoidable interrogation of her first day here. She began to turn the wheel of her lock, slowly twisting to each correct number with absolute precision. It then clicked, and Korra pulled the handle. A clank, but nothing budged. She tried again. No luck. Angry, she began pulling the handle back and forth, furious the small metal door wouldn't open.

"Hey, need some help there?"

"Huh?"

"Just stand back, I got this." Korra stepped aside to the voice behind her and turned her head. A swift kick hit the locker square on the bottom and the door instantly swung open. The boy responsible for the kick grabbed the door and held it open for her. "Sometimes these lockers need a little kick, if you know what I mean."

"Wow, thanks!" Korra exclaimed, impressed by the neat, little trick. "I'm gonna have to remember that one." Korra grabbed the door and pulled out her longboard.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" The boy asked Korra with his arms folded as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Yup," Korra said as she placed her bag strap across her shoulder and closed her locker. "The name's K-"

"Korra, right?" The boy pushed himself off the locker behind him and began to walk with her. "Name's Bolin."

"Pleasure to meet you, Bolin," Korra said as they shared a small handshake.

Pleasure's all mine!" Bolin said as he walked in front of Korra and started to steps backwards. "So, let me guess, you're from somewhere exotic, aren't ya?" Bolin asked her as he examined her features.

"Um, describe 'exotic'." Korra said.

"Oh, you know, faraway place, plenty of sun, white sand coasts, little umbrellas in your drink that you could spin and have them twirl around over your head," Bolin said and spun his index finger around. "Nude beaches," Bolin continued as he raised his eyebrow with a grin. Korra laughed harder than she should have at his description, mostly because of how wrong he was.

"Well, it is far away."

"So, I'm guessing," Bolin paused for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. "One of the Ember Islands?"

"Not quite."

"Ah, Chameleon Bay," Bolin said with confidence. Korra shook her head no.

"Fire Fountain City?"

"Nope." Bolin scratched his head as he moved to her side once again as they continued to walk.

"Mind giving me a hint here? I'm drowning."

"Okay, fine. It's a bit down south." Bolin smacked his head after hearing her response.

"Duh, Bolin! You're from Omashu, right?" Korra responded with a smile at his absurdity and Bolin seemed satisfied. "Hey, I'm pretty good at this."

"I'm actually from the south pole," Korra said. Bolin stopped and gave her a befuddled look.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me you're from the south pole?"

"Actually, it's a small fishing village near Harboy City," Korra said, correcting herself.

"You mean with snow, and penguins, and ice skating, and tiger seal blubber on a stick?!" Bolin asked as his mouth started to water.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. " Korra replied. "We also got Tiger seal jerky, if you're into that."

"What the heck are you doing here, then?" Bolin asked, playfully bumping his shoulder into hers. "This city is such a dump."

"It's kind of a long story," Korra said. Korra then stopped and suddenly realized something.

"Wait, how did you know my name? I don't remember ever telling it to you."

"We just had the same class, remember?" Bolin asked. Korra began to think back to the beginning when she began to introduce herself to her chemistry class. She studied his face a bit closer. He had wavy black hair which protruded a bit in the back, and a twirl of it that dangled over his forehead. His face was rounded, complemented by a handsome, sharp jawline. All this on top of his broad, muscular frame. He looked somewhat familiar, though she wasn't sure.

"To be honest, I don't remember much of that class. I actually think I passed out through most of it."

"Ugh, tell me about it! It also really doesn't help when Mr. Unalaq starts reading directly from the textbook."

"I know, right? Does he ever even smile?"

"No, no he doesn't. I don't think he's a happy man, Korra." Bolin replied and smiled as he watched Korra giggle from his response. There was something in the way he spoke that made Korra completely comfortable with him. It was hard to tell from the few minutes of talking if he was always like this, or just trying to make a good first impression. Either way, he was super friendly and quite funny. Korra liked him already.

Bolin stepped forward as they reached the front door of the school and opened it, letting Korra step outside first before heading out himself. Korra thanked him and threw her board on the ground, ready to ride back home.

"Nice board, by the way," Bolin said as he crouched down to get a better view of it. "Man, back in the day, me and my brother used to sell these around the city trying to make a few gold pieces."

"Sweet! Did you guys make them?"

"No. We kinda... stole them," Bolin replied awkwardly as he rubbed his hand behind his head. Korra immediately flipped the board into her hands and held it between her arms.

"Don't get any ideas," Korra said defensively.

"Hey, hey! Listen, that was years ago. When we were younger, we did a bunch of things I'm not proud of to get by," Bolin said as he stood back up. "But we're not like that anymore. Honestly." Korra thought he sounded genuine, and after a few seconds, returned a smile and let down her guard.

"Okay," Korra said as she placed her board back on the ground. " I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Maybe. Hey, Korra, before you go," Bolin said as he pumped up the charm again. "I was just wondering. Maybe we could hang out later? You being new and all, I could show you some cool spots around the city, maybe get some grub, have a couple laughs."

"Kinda sounds like a date," Korra said as her forehead creased.

"Not a date per se," Bolin said, scrambling to find the right words, "Well, actuall-"

"Yoooo, Bolin," yelled out a student that walked up to both of them in a football uniform.

"Oh, hey dude," Bolin said, irked by the sudden interruption.

"You coming to practice or what?"

Yeah, totally, just give me a few minutes, okay?" Bolin replied. Something clicked in Korra's head after hearing the boy and realized she almost forgot something.

"Hey, are you guys heading to the field?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, why?" Both guys replied in unison.

"I have to return this," Korra said as she tugged on her shirt.

"Wait, someone lent you their uniform for the whole day?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah. He said I could give it back to him after school at the field," Korra said, trying to recall every detail of earlier that morning.

"Oh, who was it? What's his name?" Bolin asked. A blank expression washed over Korra's face as she completely forgot who had lent her the uniform that morning.

"Dang, I can't remember. It's on the tip of my tongue, though," Korra said as her eyes looked to the side, trying to remember. "I think his name rhymed with taco."

"Hmm, rhymes with taco, taco," Bolin spoke to himself as his words trailed off. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell, but thinking about it sure did make me hungry," Bolin said as he rubbed his belly.

"Hey, mind if I come with you guys?" Korra asked as she picked up her board again. "Maybe I'll see him there."

"Sure, just make sure you find him quick. Practice is starting soon," Bolin said. Korra agreed and followed Bolin and his teammate to the field. It was a lot bigger than Korra imagined as she looked over the metal fence near the bleachers. The field was directly behind the school, making it quite easy to find. She had never seen so much clean cut grass in her life, which gave her the biggest urge to just hop the fence and roll around in it for a bit. As a mature teenager, she knew better, though. Which is why she would probably wait to roll around like a kid in the grass later at night when no one else was watching. Korra mindlessly stared into the distance, watching the players student slowly start to converge onto the field.

"Heads up," a voice blurted out as everyone turned their attention towards the sky.

"Watch out!" Bolin yelled as he ran towards Korra. Korra stared upwards and saw a black dot in the sky very quickly become larger and larger by the second. As the speeding object rocketed towards her, she, by complete instinct alone, raised her hands and grabbed it. Despite catching it, the sudden impact sent her into the ground. A group of guys quickly surrounded her.

"Whoa, nice catch, Korra!" Bolin said as he pushed his way into the crowd and offered his hand. Korra grabbed it and Bolin pulled her back up. Whatever she caught was still in her other hand hand, and after staring at it, quickly realized it was a football.

"Thanks," Korra said. Still a bit surprised, she extended her hand with the ball and it and offered it to Bolin. He grabbed it and tossed it in his hand a bit, waiting for Korra to regain her composure.

"Seriously though, you were like a cat with those reflexes," Bolin complimented her as she began to dust off her jeans. Korra was about to respond, only to be completely mortified a second later as she looked down at the uniform she was borrowing. Not only was it covered in dirt, but a hole was now visible as she raised her arm, which probably ripped open as she fell to the ground. She quickly took it off and began to assess the damage, and it wasn't looking too good. She then saw Bolin raise his arm and began to wave. She turned her head to the direction he was waving at, and her heart sank.

"Yo, over her bro," Bolin yelled at a boy in the distance. Korra immediately recognized the boy Bolin was yelling at as the one she crashed into earlier this morning and wanted to punch Bolin in the face for calling his attention before she could figure out how to resolve this. The boy turned his head and raised his eyebrow. He appeared to be talking to another girl before Bolin got his attention. The boy smirked and began to walk towards them. Korra turned to Bolin with a worried look on her face.

"That's him!" Korra yelled at Bolin as she hid the ragged uniform behind her back.

"Who, my brother?"

"That's your brother?"

"Yeah," Bolin said as he continued waving.

"Well, stop calling him over here!" Korra demanded.

"Oh come on, he won't bite." Bolin grinned as the boy was now few feet away now. Korra turned her head and realized at this point there was no escaping it.

"Sup, Bo," the boy finally said as he walked up near them.

"Sup, bro," Bolin answered back as they bumped fists. "Hey, you've already met Korra over here, right?" Mako turned his gaze towards Korra.

"Yeah, we kinda bumped into each other this morning."

"I'm sorry, I sort of forgot your name," Korra said as she took a step forward. "Seems I've been forgetting a lot of stuff today."

"It's Mako," he replied as the girl he was speaking to earlier walked up to his side and wrapped her arms around one of his. She was a lot thinner than Korra initially thought. She was also a bit taller, with black semi-curled hair that reached a bit past her shoulder and had a naturally pretty face. Although Korra wondered what she looked like without all the makeup on.

"So, how'd your first day go?" Mako inquired. Korra was about to answer before Bolin interrupted.

"Oh, it was Mako!" Bolin shouted as a gear suddenly spun in his head. Everyone looked at him confused. "How could I forgot my own brother's name rhymed with taco?"

"The heck are you talking about?" Mako asked as the girl wrapped around his arm began to giggle. A whistle screeched behind them which interrupted their conversation, and everyone turned their heads towards the field. "Never mind, just tell me later," Mako said as he watched as everyone began to move into practice. "Hey, by the way, think I can get that uniform back?" Mako asked, his question directed at Korra. Korra sighed and handed forward the dirtied t-shirt she had been hiding from him. Mako squinted his eyes and examined it in her hands as he immediately knew something was wrong with it. Mako grabbed the shirt, wary where his fingers touched it, and turned it around. His face bittered as he found a hole in it. Noticeably pissed off, he raised his head and focused his stare at Korra. "And this is why I don't lend people stuff."

"It wasn't my fault, though!" Korra yelled.

"But I told you to take care of it!" Mako snapped back.

"Hey dude, accidents happen! I'm sorry."

"Well, you could be a bit more protective of things when people lend it to you!" Mako exclaimed. Korra clenched her fists. She was actually fine that Mako was mad at her for accidentally destroying the uniform, but she hated that he thought she didn't care at all about other people's property. "And how is this an accident?" Mako yelled as he raised the shirt in front of her face. Bolin grabbed Mako's arm and lowered it as he realized their little argument was getting quite loud and started to draw attention.

"Whoa there, calm down guys," Bolin said as he played peacemaker. "Bro, seriously," he said to Mako. "It was an accident." Mako took a deep breath and exhaled. Korra bent down and grabbed her bag and board, anxious to just leave.

"Whatever," Mako said as he shoved the uniform into his bag and stormed off. The black-haired girl raised her hand, as if she was about to call out to him, but at the last second decided against it and turned to Korra and Bolin.

"Well, that got heated," She finally said.

"He didn't even give me chance to explain," Korra said, staring back at the girl.

"Mako's got a bit of a temper," the girl said as she walked towards her. "He also gets very protective about my stuff."

"Wait, that was your uniform?" Korra asked. The girl nodded with a smile.

"I'm sorry, my name's Asami," the girl said as she finally introduced herself. "I was waiting for Mako to make the introduction, but I guess things turned out a bit differently." She extended her hand and Korra shook it. Feeling the softness of her palm, Korra could immediately tell Asami had never done a single day of hard labor in her life.

"Nice to meet you," Korra said. "And I'm sorry about the uniform, I'll get you a ne-"

"It's fine, it's fine," Asami reassured her. "You don't have to do anything." Korra smiled back and was relieved that she was actually quite nice. Asami then turned and looked at Bolin. "Can you tell him to call me later?"

"No problem," Bolin answered. "He'll probably calm down again when he's cooking dinner tonight."

"He can cook?" Korra asked with a bit of curiosity. "Not that I care, or anything."

"Totally. His noodles aren't that great though, but you didn't hear that from me," Bolin said as he twirled the football in hand around with his index finger. "So, Korra. Catch you tomorrow?" Korra gave him a smirk. It had been quite the long day, but it seems she at least made one new friend.

"Catch you tomorrow," Korra said. Asami nodded and waved her goodbye as Korra's board hit the concrete and she sped off into the distance.


	3. Chapter III

**Author's note - **Changing to an M rating.

**Republic City High**

Chapter III

"I mean, were a small group here, right? I'll tell ya'll a story. Don't worry, it's a cute story; you could tell your mother this one later. So I got this broad in my front seat, right? Titties hanging out, ass naked, the whole fucking deal. She asks me if I know what 'love is'. So then I pull over to the parking lot back here at the school and she crawls into the back. Then I jump right in, slam the door, and start unbuckling my belt. She's eyeing me, right? So then I pull down my zipper, I whip it out, point at it and ask her, 'You know what this is?' You know what she tells me? she tells me 'that's love'. What a lady, huh? you ain't gettin' that type of quality cheerleader outside of Republic City High, I'll tell you that much. Oh, hey Mako."

"Hey coach, you see Bolin anywhere?" The man thought for a bit before answering him.

"Probably still in the locker room. You okay there, Mako? Lookin' a bit down over there."

"I'm fine." Mako said bluntly as he walked off. The coach shrugged his shoulders and waved Mako goodbye. He then turned back to his friends.

"So anyways, she starts blowing me, right? I shot a load so big in her mouth, it looked like her fucking teeth were melting!" Mako continued his search for his brother while trying to drown out the lewd conversation behind him. Practice had calmed him down from his earlier argument with Korra and was feeling resentful in the way he acted towards her. If anything, he should have handled it more maturely. Mako opened the door to the school locker room which was located inside the school gym, and as he stepped in, he heard the sound of running water and saw steam vapor floating overhead. he headed to the showers and heard someone humming.

"Bro, that you?"

"Yup."

"Hey, listen," Mako began to say.

"Let me guess, you feel bad about what happened earlier?" Bolin asked behind the shower curtain.

"I might have been a bit out of line."

"A bit?"

"Okay, I overreacted. I just feel bad about yelling at her now, even though she did completely annihilate Asami's uniform," Mako replied.

"It was a sick catch, though," Bolin said as the water drain clanked and the shower died down. The curtain opened and Bolin stepped out, dripping wet.

"What catc- Dude, c'mon!" Mako yelled as he turned his face in disgust. Bolin came out completely nude and began to look for his towel in a nonchalant manner. "Seriously, bro?"

"Everyone's gone, might as well," Bolin said, smiling. Bolin found his gear and whipped his towel out which he then proceeded to wrap around his waist. "I was talking about Korra's catch, from earlier?"

"Wait, she actually caught that punt?" Mako asked, actually impressed about what he just heard.

"Yeah dude, I saw it," Bolin replied as he began to apply some deodorant. Mako thought to himself for a few seconds before sitting down on the wooden, flat bench beneath him.

"Ming's the best kicker on our team, though," Mako said as he turned to Bolin. "There's no way she caught that."

"Believe it," Bolin said as he put his shirt on. "You talk to him at all lately?"

"Nah, I've been hearing some weird shit."

"Like what?" Bolin asked, curious for some new info.

"Let's just say he might be trying out a new 'supplement', if you catch my drift," Mako said as he folded his arms.

"No way. Ming?" Bolin asked, incredulous to the rumor. Bolin always thought of Ming as a pretty normal guy, except for the tremendously unexplainable boost in strength he somehow gained after summer vacation.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, though," Mako added, looking the other way, giving Bolin some privacy as he continued to get dressed. "You didn't hear that from me, by the way."

"Hear what?" Bolin asked, smiling. Mako gave a smile of his own. They were bros, and bros don't rat.

"So Korra caught that kick, huh?" Mako said, switching back to their earlier conversation.

"Yeah. She ended up eating some dirt, though. Ball had some speed to it. Sent her right to the ground." Bolin put on some boxer briefs and began to slide his legs into his jeans. "That's why the uniform got all messed up." Mako stood up, now feeling extra guilty from before. "Dude, what's the big deal?" Bolin continued. "I know you were trying to take care of it and all, but Asami could totally afford another one, you know?" Bolin asked as he buckled his belt.

"I know, I know," Mako said. "It's just," Mako started to say before pausing.

"What?" Bolin asked as he slipped his shoes on.

"Never mind," Mako replied. He began to head for the exit. Bolin sighed and grabbed his bag. "You still down for this weekend?" Mako asked as he raised his fist.

"Already sent out the invites, bro," Bolin said as bumped Mako's fist with his own.

"Make sure you actually invite girls this time," Mako said as he playfully punched Bolin on the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm no queer," Bolin said as he turned the lights off in the shower room and they both headed outside laughing as the door behind them closed shut.

* * *

"So, Korra. How was your first day?" Tenzin asked, smiling as Korra finally took her seat at the table. A fresh, hot bowl of udon soup was awaiting her as the other kids around her already began to feast. "I trust everything went well?" Korra lifted her chopstick and picked up a hearty amount of noodles between her sticks.

"Let's just say it was interesting," Korra replied. She then stuffed the noodles into her mouth, her bloated cheeks full of noodles making her look like a hamster.

"Jinora told me you missed the bus this morning," Tenzin's wife, Pema, asked as she entered the dining room with a tray of extra food. Korra turned her head and shot Jinora an annoyed stare. Tenzin wiped his mouth with a napkin and gave Korra a concerned look. "How did you make it to school?"

"It was cool, dad! She took her skateboard," Jinora said. Korra swallowed her food and cleared her throat.

"Don't worry, I actually beat the bus and got to school on time," Korra said as she picked up some more noodles.

"Yeah, but you totally crashed into someone!" Jinora said as the other kids around her began to giggle. "And how did you get in without a uniform? They never let you in without o-" Tenzin interrupted her rambling with a raised palm and turned his attention towards Korra.

"Did Jinora not wake you up in time?" Tenzin asked sternly.

"Yes, she did! I just accidently fell back asleep. Twice."

"Three times," Jinora corrected her.

"You be quiet," Korra commanded as she took in another mouthful of noodles.

"Korra," Tenzin said as he laced his fingers. "I've gone through a lot of trouble preparing all of this for you. Your father personally asked me to make sure you were taken care of, and I promised him, as a close friend, that I would do just that." Korra listened on as she stuffed more food in her mouth. "Now, as much as we love having you here, I'm going to need you to take your time here, and your schooling, a bit more ser-" Tenzin was interrupted as it seemed Korra began to choke on her food. She then took one big gulp and patted her chest a few times as the other children laughed. "Seriously," Tenzin finished with his face on his palm.

"Excuse me," Korra said with a grin.

"You look funny when you eat fast," said Meelo, one of Tenzin's younger children.

"Your bald head looks funny," Korra snapped back, all the kids bursting into infantile laughter. Pema smiled and shook her head while Tenzin excused himself and stood up from the table.

"Thank you, Pema, the meal was delicious." Tenzin said as he then focused his attention towards Korra. "I trust you will join us in our meditation later, Korra?"

"I don't know. That mediation stuff doesn't really work with me," Korra said as she poured more food into her bowl.

"True meditation is not something that can be forced. It take discipline, yes, but with enough patience, I believe anyone can attain its benefits. Even you, Korra."

"Okay, okay," Korra said as she began to eat her second serving. "You're the expert, right? I guess you know what's best," Korra mumbled with a mouth full of food. Her lips raised into a smile, which elated Tenzin. He bowed his head and walked out of the room, and the rest of the family continued their meal in peace.

* * *

The next morning, a screeching alarm bell broke Korra's deep sleep and a hard fist slammed down onto the irritating machine's snooze button. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the clock she just hit. She had finally hooked it up after Pema had given it to her as a gift last night. At least she knew it worked. Only problem was it was a Saturday, and Korra fell right back into bed. A scratching noise on her door a few minutes later robbed her of her weekend sleep-in. Knowing exactly who it was, she groggily got up and opened the door, and saw that it was Naga whining like a bitch.

"I hate you so much," Korra said as she grabbed the dog's leash from her dresser top. Realizing she wasn't going back to sleep after this, Korra changed into a new pair of clothes and headed outside with the dog, figuring she could get her walk out of the way now instead of dealing with it later. Korra just caught the sunrise as she stepped outside and began to walk around the block with Naga, which lead to walking a few more unfamiliar blocks around town. Korra began to get lost in hear thoughts before she saw someone walking towards her in the distance. As she continued walking, she could see it was another person walking an animal. Upon closer inspection, Korra wanted to turn around, as to avoid another argument with the person she was just about to run into. Korra stood still for a bit as Naga sniffed around until it began growling as Mako stepped up towards them with, well, something following him.

"Um, hey," Mako said, breaking their silence.

"Well, this is weird," Korra replied back. The last person she expected to see this morning was standing right next to her. Korra looked down and saw what appeared to be a giant red squirrel on a leash. It was small and cute, but appeared to bother Naga, who just started barking at it. The cute, red squirrel creature crawled up Mako's leg, quite spooked, and rested on his shoulder. Korra then tugged on Naga's leash and started to walk past Mako.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mako asked as he turned his head.

"Getting out of your way? You obviously don't like me, so," Korra said as she stood still again. Mako took a deep breath and started to rub the back of his head.

"Hey, listen. Could I just tell you something?"

"Yeah?" Korra said, waiting for him to speak.

"I was going to tell you this at school, but I guess since we just ran into each other, I'll tell you now." Korra folder her arms and began to lean on the tree next to her. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you about something so silly." His apology seemed genuine. Korra turned her gaze towards his.

"Apology accepted," Korra said, which brightened Mako's face a bit. "And, I'm sorry, too. I should have taken better care of your stuff."

"It's just that, ever since I met Asami, she's always helped me out. So when she asked me to watch over her uniform, I just wanted to get one thing right for her," Mako admitted. Korra smiled and kneeled down to pet her dog.

"Wait, did you know you were wrong, or are you just apologizing because Asami told you to?" Korra asked, teasing Mako a bit.

"A little of both," Mako said breaking into a smile. "Sometimes you need someone else to point out how stupid you acted beforehand."

"Don't worry. I'm like that, too," Korra said as Naga began to bark. "Hey, you meet Naga yet?"

"Naga, huh?" Mako said as he knelt down on one knee and began to pet the animal. "Weird name for a dog."

"What, and Mako is a normal name?"

"Not as dumb sounding as Korra," Mako replied. Naga tilted its head and barked, and both of them broke into laughter in a completely uncontrived manner.

"This is Pabu, by the way," Mako said, pointing to his shoulder. Korra smiled and began to pet Mako's little friend.

"Strange dog," Korra said, scratching it behind its ear.

"It's actually a ferret," Mako corrected her. "A fire ferret, to be exact."

"It's so cute!"

"Yeah, I guess that's why Bolin's had him for so long."

"It's Bolin's?"

"Yeah, but sometimes he's too lazy to get up this early, so it's up to me to take care of Pabu sometimes."

"Very kind of you," Korra said as she re-gripped her leash. Mako noticed he was taking a lot of her time and was ready to let her go on her business. Mako debated asking her something swimming around in his head, but figured it wouldn't hurt to do it now.

"So, I guess you're cool with Bolin?" Mako asked as he placed Pabu back on the ground.

"Uh, yeah. He's nice," Korra said, "I think he's pretty funny."

"Cool, cool. Anyways, we're throwing a party later tonight at our place. Thought I'd throw you an invite," Mako said, waiting for a reply. Korra's face lit up from his invitation.

"I'd love to go!" Korra blurted out with a bit too much enthusiasm. Mako flinched and shot her a weird look, which she then immediately coughed and toned herself down a bit. "I mean, that's sounds alright. Not the first party I've been to."

"Right," Mako said as he pulled out his 64GB iPhone 5s. "Want me to text you the address?"

"That would be great, but I don't have a phone," Korra said, somewhat embarrassed.

"Okay," Mako said as he put his phone back into his pocket. "Hey, would you mind if Asami picked you up, then? You're close by right?" Korra nodded her head in agreement and the two began to exchange details. As she waved Mako goodbye, she couldn't believe she just got invited to a party after only being in Republic City for only a few days. Stoked, she went home ecstatic as she walked Naga back, thinking about the night ahead.

* * *

"Actually, can you make them scrambled?" Bolin asked, waiting at the table as Mako hovered over the stove top. Mako rolled his eyes and began to break the frying eggs sizzling in the small pan below him. "Sorry, it's just Pabu is hungry too."

"He doesn't even eat eggs," Mako said as he poured the eggs into a bowl near him.

"I'm just trying to expand his culinary horizons."

"He eats pigeons and dead rats. I don't think he minds if his eggs aren't scrambled," Mako said as he passed Bolin the bowl of eggs. Bolin licked his lips and poured half the bowl onto his plate along side with a mound of bacon. Mako simply took a seat and took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, thanks for taking Pabu out earlier," Bolin said with fork ready in head. Bolin stabbed his food with the untensil and forced the grub in his mouth. "I know you don't have to but-"

"It's fine." Mako said, savoring his coffee. "By the way, I ran into someone this morning."

"Oh, really? Who?" Bolin asked, more concerned at the moment with the food in front of him.

"Said hi to Korra," Mako said, which immediately caught Bolin's attention.

"Wait, what?" Bolin asked.

"Well, she was walking her dog when I bumped into her. We started talking, I said I was sorry and I guess we're cool now." Mako explained in a casual manner. Bolin put down his fork and pushed his plate of food to Pabu.

"How'd she look?"

"What do you mean?"

"She look good, or what?" Bolin pressed on. Mako turned his head with a smirk and Bolin slapped Mako on the back. "Come on, bro, Asami ain't here. You could tell me."

"Yeah, she looked pretty hot," Mako finally admitted. Bolin grinned and leaned back in his seat.

"Damn, totally forgot to invite her," Bolin said, picking some more food off his plate with his fingers. "I guess next time."

"Don't worry bro, already did," Mako said, getting up from the table. "Asami's picking her up later."

"Dude, that's why your my favorite brother," Bolin said, thrilled for later that day.

"I'm your only brother," Mako replied. Bolin cleared his throat and Mako turned around to see him pointing at Pabu, stuffing its face with the leftover bacon. "C'mon, we're all bros here."

"You're an idiot," Mako shot back. Living with him for basically his whole life, Mako developed a high tolerance to Bolin's usual faggotry, but it was always a bit harder to deal with it during the morning.

"Don't worry, we'll always be buddies," Bolin whispered to Pabu, patting his head. "Hey, by the way," Bolin said, speaking to Mako again. "Did you, uh, mention me at all when you saw Korra?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get any from vibe her? About me?" Mako rolled his eyes again. "Anything?"

"Dude, I don't fucking know, you'll have her all to yourself in a few hours. Ask her then." Mako poured the leftover coffee in his cup into the sink and began to wash it. "By the way, who did you invite again?"

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"Well, last time you said that, it was half your grade," Mako said, annoyed.

"Hey, not my fault I'm so popular." Mako rinsed his cup and left it in the drying rack. He then walked up to his brother, looking quite serious.

"Dude, we can't have the cops come by again. It's gotta be low key, alright?" Mako pleaded with his brother.

"Alright, alright," Bolin said as he jumped on the couch, turned on the tv and flipped to the Hub network. "You can count on me, bro."

* * *

The hours ticked by, and Korra's excitement never died down as she waited for Asami a block away from her home. She had never been to a party before, but she was never one to fear the unknown. Down the dark street, she heard a loud revving. A single headlight quickly made its way up to Korra, until she saw Asami pulling up beside her with a motorcycle. It wasn't just any motorcycle; it was SATO brand bike. Not only were there only a few in circulation, they were also ridiculously expensive. Korra watched as Asami leaned the bike on her right foot, and lifted the visor from her helmet, revealing her eyes.

"Hey there," Asami said, talking loudly over the motor. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bit hectic back there."

"That's fine," Korra said as she examined the bike further. It was quite a work of art.

"Hop on and hang tight," Asami instructed. Korra obeyed and took a seat behind her. As soon as she wrapped her hands around Asami, she gave a small yelp as the bike thrusted forward and they were off.

"So where are we going?" Korra yelled as Asami zipped by through the busy street traffic.

"Mako's place," was the only Asami yelled out. Korra kept her mouth shut as she hung on for her life. It seemed Asami was a fan of speed, and didn't hesitate to go over the speed limit, despite not having an extra helmet for Korra. After about ten minutes, Asami pulled up next to what seemed like a closed gym. Korra stepped off the bike and looked around. Nothing but a barely lit street and a dark alley.

"You gonna work out first?" Korra asked. Asami smiled and began to walk around the gym.

"This way," she said as she circled around the building. Korra slipped her hands into her pockets and began to follow her. They walked past a chain link fence and down the small parking lot. As they reached a darkened doorway, Korra noticed an unusual amount of bicycles leaning against the wall despite the gym being closed. Asami knocked on the door twice and waited.

"Who is it?" asked a voice behind the door.

"Guess who?" The door swung open and Asami gave the person behind the door a peck on the cheek. Korra saw that it was Mako, and gave him a small wave.

"Hey Korra," Mako said as he held the door open. Korra walked forward and stepped in. She heard a beat thumping when Mako closed the back door and he placed a hand on her shoulder, leading her down a small hallway. "Glad you could come," Mako said, beer in hand as he pushed open another door. Light hit her face as she walked through and was amazed at the sudden change in atmosphere. Korra stepped into what seemed to be a large gym with equipment for working out scattered all over the place. Misogynistic rap music blared across the room filled with what seemed to be around 100 kids or so. There was also an upper level with which contained a few more people, and a couch. It was a party, alright, with red cups and beer bottles littering the floor, dancing all around her and a game of beer pong taking place right beside to her.

"Whoa," was all Korra could say as they both began to get lost in the sea of people.

"Want a drink?" Mako said as he handed her a red cup. Korra nodded and took it from his hand.

"So, I thought the party was going to be at your place," Korra asked loudly over the music as Mako as he poured himself another drink.

"This is my place," Mako said as he extended his arms with a big grin.

"You live in a gym?" Korra asked, confused and surprised at the same time.

"Pretty much," Mako replied. Korra took a sip from her cup and looked around again.

"So, where do you sleep, on the bench press?"

"We pretty much live in the attic," Mako said as he pointed upwards. "Bit of a long story," he continued. Korra was about to ask another question before the sound of a keg hitting the ground interrupted her from behind. She turned around and saw that it was Bolin almost breaking a sweat from lifting the large tub of booze. He was wearing what seemed to be a black fedora, and a t-shirt with a pony character on it. Korra wondered if the outfit was at all serious. Mako also seemed to be a bit perplexed by Bolin's new threads and stepped forward with a chuckle.

"Hey bro, Asami told me to bring this in, so," Bolin said as he tapped to top of the long keg. "Oh, hey Korra."

"Dude, the fuck are you wearing?" Mako asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked. Korra began to laugh as well. Bolin appeared confused as Asami joined the group.

"Hey, thanks for bringing that in," Asami told Bolin before noticing the other two giggling.

"Honestly, what's so funny?" Bolin asked, waiting for an answer.

"Alright, good one, Bolin," Mako said as he slapped Bolin's arm. "I mean, the hat, the shirt. This is a goof, right?"

"Hey, I kinda like the pony shirt," Korra said as she gave it a closer look. It was a solid black shirt with a girlish, yellow pony character with pink hair, screen-printed on. The character looked familiar to Korra; it was from one of those children's animated shows for 5 year olds. It had to be a joke.

"Hey, I think the hat's pretty cool," Bolin said, defending his get-up. "And I'm a fan of this show, so what's the big deal?"

"Okay, c'mon dude. We're at a party with a bunch of other people," Mako said, handing him a drink. "Can't you stop trying to be a comedian for a second and chill out with the rest of us?" Korra sensed a bit of uncomfortable tension begin to build between the two brothers as their conversation continued.

"Bro, just deal with it. There's plenty of people that like this show," Bolin said as he pointed to his shirt.

"Yeah. they're called faggots," Mako said as finished the rest of his drink. "Dude, change the shirt, or just don't hang around with me tonight, alright?"

"Whatever, asshole," Bolin said. Mako, clearly angry, walked off and grabbed Asami's hand. She turned to Korra with an awkward look on her face before she began to be pulled away by Mako. The was an uncomfortable silence between Korra and Bolin before Korra leaned forward and asked him a question.

"Does he always walk away from his problems?"

"Pretty much," Bolin said, taking a sip from his cup. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean for it to get awkward like that."

"No, no, it's fine," Korra lied, trying fast to change to any other subject. "Hey, so, I guess it's just us for now, then?"

"Yeah," Bolin said, smiling again. Both turned their heads as cheers erupted at the table near them as the beer pong game came to a glorious conclusion. Bolin grabbed another beer and gave Korra a smirk. "Down for a game? I've never lost before."

"You're so on," Korra said, ready for a bit of fun.

* * *

They gathered around the table and began to play as Mako looked down below on the second level, pouring himself a shot of Jose Cuervo. His face scrunched as he downed the foul liquid and then sat beside Asami who coddled a glass of vodka in her hand.

"You should really say sorry," Asami told Mako as he took his seat. Mako sighed and chased the tequila down with some beer. He had been drinking for the past few hours and at this point was bit drunk. He looked away from Asami and back to the party that was proceeding below him.

"Can we not talk about this," Mako said as he lit a cigarette. She hated when he lit up in front of her, especially at such a close proximity. Mako turned his head as he heard her barely-touched glass touch down on the table near them, and Asami stood up and buttoned her coat.

"What, you're mad at me now, too?" Mako asked.

"I told you I had to go a bit early," Asami said. "I might be back later." She leaned in for a kiss and pecked his cheek. Mako was already rank with cheap liquor and tobacco. "Don't drink too much, okay?"

Mako nodded and turned his attention back to the party below him, Korra cheering as she scored another point. He continued eyeing the rest of the game as he topped of his glass with some more booze, and that continued for a lot of the night.

Korra celebrated as she won her third game in a row. She had completely lost the track of time, and Bolin seemed to be getting a bit too friendly as his arm seemed to be wrapped around her at this point more often than not. She decided to take a break and stumbled a bit as she head for the giant keg nearby. The past few hours had been a blast. She had so much fun, and met so many new people that she probably wouldn't remember the day later. Her face warm with a flush of red, she began to slowly realize that she may be a bit too drunk at this point. She then jumped a bit at the feeling of a sudden arm around her neck, and realized it was Bolin again.

"Having fun?" Bolin asked, who seemed to be quite drunk as well.

"Totally," Korra replied.

"How about another shot?" Bolin asked as he raised a bottle of whiskey. Korra laughed and stumbled again, the ceiling above her beginning to spin a bit. Bolin opened the bottle and took a long swig, and then passed the bottle to Korra. Not wanting to be outmatched by someone who wore a pony t-shirt, she took a swig as well and handed it back.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom," Korra yelled as the party seemed to be getting louder and louder. Bolin then pointed a finger at a doorway, and Korra saw him move his mouth, but a lot of it didn't process. She then walked towards the room while Bolin took out a cigarette and headed outside.

The spring night was pitch black and freezing as Bolin sparked his lighter. He leaned against the wall, relaxing his head as his ear drums were ringing from the constant partying. As he took a drag, he could hear a faint conversation going on around the corner, and being quite drink, he decided sneak by and see what it was about. The conversation grew louder, and Bolin peeked around the corner, where it seemed like someone was on cell phone.

"Yeah, yeah, you know. Yeah, I had one opportunity where three guys, two of them owed me money, right?" the boy said on his phone as Bolin listened in private. "So I knew I couldn't get them together, so what I did, I got one alone one day, on a Saturday. Yeah. I sucked his dick in the closet, you know what am sayin'. I sucked his dick, you know, I had his pants down, he helpless. Dat's it, he helpless! Right? His dick hard, I'm suckin' on it, right?" Bolin, a bit amazed and disgusted about what he was hearing decided to lean in a bit closer to get a better listen. "So I came right up and I cut him. And that's why I left that nigga in da' closet. He didn't tell, but he couldn't explain, how could he explain that a fag was suckin' his dick and then come up and cut 'em? He couldn't explain dat! There's no way in hell you can explain dat to ya homies." As Bolin leaned a bit closer, his drunk ass miscalculated and stumbled out of hiding and fell to the ground, shocking the young man on the phone. He quickly hung up, furious that someone was eavesdropping on his conversation and walked up to Bolin. " Da fuck you doin', bruh?" The thug yelled out as Bolin stumbled back on his feet. Bolin took a a quick look at his face and realized the dude was gang affiliated, probably Triad.

"Hey, I'm sorry dude, I'm just here, having, a, you know, a cigarette," Bolin stammered as the thug got right into his face.

How long you been creepin' like that and shit?" The thug yelled, Bolin backing away slowly. " Get da fuck out my face, bruh! The fuck out my face 'for I fuck you up, homie. Get da fuck outta here homie, 'for I fuck you up. Faggot-ass bitch. The fuck outta here, bruh."

"Dude, take it easy," Bolin pleaded with the guy, raising his palms in from of him.

"And what the fuck you wearin'?" The thug asked, pulling on Bolin's shirt. "You think it's funny wearin' this faggot ass shit in a motherfuckin' black neighborhood, homie?!" Bolin, having taken enough verbal abuse for the day and not in a state to fight the guy, quickly ran back inside and headed back into the party. Noticing the thug wasn't behind him anymore, he relaxed a bit and wondered if Korra was still around. Drunk as hell, he leaned against the wall and looked around. The party around him had grown out of control. The gym was jam packed with insanity, as nearly everyone in the place was drunk and out of their mind. Bolin stood up again and saw someone moving upstairs, and realized it was Korra heading up the second floor. Maybe she was looking for him? Bolin watched her for a bit, and his heart sank as she saw her walk into Mako's room. Angry, he slowly stumbled his way across, his thoughts blurred by alcohol.

* * *

Korra knocked on the door, not even realizing she made her way up a pair of steps. The door opened to a dark room and Mako poked his head out, wondering who just banged on it.

"Korra?" Mako asked, confused and also a quite inebriated. Korra frowned and looked behind her.

"Okay, so this isn't the bathroom either," Korra mumbled.

"I got ya," Mako said as he grabbed her by the shoulder to keep her from falling, and lead her to a small, private bathroom he had in his room. "Thanks, hot shot," she said, smiling as she stumbled inside. He closed the door to give her some privacy and laid back down on his bed, wondering what the hell he should do next. It was nearly 2 in the morning, and the party still hadn't died down. In fact, it seemed to have gotten louder. He then heard the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running. Too drunk to care, he closed his eyes and started to drift back into sleep. He then felt a body lay next to his. He turned his head and saw Korra laying down next to him, rubbing her face with her hand. As drunk as he was, he knew this had trouble written all over it.

"You've had way too much to drink," Mako said as he sat up.

"Yeah, says the guy with an empty whiskey bottle on his bed," Korra said as she held it up for him to see. Mako laid backed down and started to laugh as Korra's tossed the bottle to the side and laughed as well. He closed his eyes again before they burst wide open as he felt a pair of lips touch his. He pushed Korra off and sat back up again. Korra giggled and grabbed his arm.

"You're nuts," Mako yelled and smiled as Korra began to kiss his neck. Mako tried to push her off, but it proved futile as she kept coming back. After a while, Mako pushed her on her back and began to passionately kiss her as he began to remove her top. Drunken lust ensnared them both as he slowly began to remove more and more pieces of her clothing off. Left in her underwear, Korra flipped Mako on his back, and began to kiss his chest, moving downward to his stomach. Mako, worried what this would lead to, should have said no, but he felt at this stage, it was the point of no return. Korra reached down to his jeans, and began to unbuckle it.

"Oh, alright," Mako said a few minutes later as he felt his hard, thick, bulbous penis enter the young girl's wet mouth. She sucked the head for a bit before moving down to the shaft, licking it from top to bottom. Mako moaned as he slowly pumped his stiff wanker down her throat. Korra gagged a bit before pulling it out, and began to suck it again as she regained her composure. Mako, enjoying that feeling quite a lot, pushed his penis down harder into her throat and held it there as Korra struggled to breathe. As he pulled out, he heard a loud gagging noise, and suddenly felt a warm, chunky sensation splatter on top of his penis. The room being quite dark, Mako turned the small lamp on his night stand near him to find out what that was and was mortified at the sight in front of him. Vomit began to drip from the head of his cock, the texture looking he spilled a bowl of egg drop soup on his crotch. Korra's head laid right on top top his inner thigh, completely passed out with her hand still on his shaft. Before Mako could even decide what to do next, the door to the bedroom suddenly opened with Bolin peeking through looking absolutely disgusted.

"What the fuck, dude!" Bolin yelled as he stumbled his way over to the bed. He began to gag as he took in the scene before him, and Mako desperately began to push Korra off of himself, not wanting to take part of this any further. "Are you fucking kidding me, bro?" Bolin yelled again as Korra's body hung off the bed, drool sliding down her mouth.

"Quit fucking standing there and help me out here!" Mako yelled back as he took off his shirt and began to wipe the vomit off his cock. Bolin reached down and grabbed Korra's naked body and placed it on top of the bed. As if thing's couldn't get any worse, the music thumping came to a halt, and screams suddenly burst as the gym front doors burst open.

"RCPD, everyone on the ground!" screamed a police officer as 15 cops stormed the inside. A cop then ran up the steps, opened the door and saw two guys, one nude from the waist down, and a naked, passed out girl on the bed. He hesitantly pulled out his gun, and began to yell furiously. "Hands on the fucking ground, now!" Mako and Bolin complied, both realizing that this was going to be a long night ahead of them.


	4. Chapter IV

**Republic City High**

Chapter IV

"So, what do we have?"

"Around 2 in the morning last night, Some citizens near Republic Square were having noise complaints. 2 officers were sent out to investigate, figuring it was the usual meth head. Upon further investigation, Officer McNulty and his partner realized the noise disturbance was coming from inside the gym on the same block. They called for backup, and ended up busting a party inside around three in the morning."

"College kids?"

"Highschoolers. Most of them scattered out the back like rats. We have a few in custody, though."

"Strange place for a party."

"Seems some of them were squatting in the gym as well."

"Any drugs?"

"Booze, weed, ecstasy and some coke."

"Well, this is all extremely fascinating, detective," Sergeant Lin Beifong said as she mixed some cream into a styrofoam cup full of coffee. "But why the hell would you bother me ten minutes after getting in this morning for a party bust?" The detective flipped through some folders and pulled out a few sheets of paper. Lin grabbed the sheets and placed them onto the desk as she took a sip. Her face scrunched into a scowl as she swallowed. "We really need a new coffee maker."

"An officer found these two upstairs in the gym," the detective said as he pulled out another sheet. Lin grabbed it as well and skimmed the page.

"These boys have quite the rap sheet."

"One was nude from the waist down, while the other was holding a young woman down on the bed with just her underwear on." Lin glanced upwards at the officer. "She was out cold, it seems."

"Christ. Where is she now?"

"In the hospital. We've already informed her family."

"Was she hurt?"

"Nothing visible. Here's the full police report of the incident."

"Can I see?"

"Sure," the detective said as he handed her a copy. Lin read through the sheet from top to bottom, her face now a disgusted grimace as she read the vomitous details of that night. She placed the page down and leaned back into her chair, letting out a sigh. "Me and the boys in the back were thinkin' roffies," said the detective. Lin opened the left side drawer of her wooden desk and pulled out a pack of smokes. Under the mess of paperwork on her desk, Lin pulled forward a crystal ashtray. She lit a cigarette, took a drag and tossed the lighter on the desk.

"Wonderful way to start the week."

"Want me to take care of it?" the detective asked.

"Sure. Just keep me updated," Lin said as she took another drag and crossed her legs. "What's her name, by the way?" The detective looked through some notes and cleared his throat.

"Her name's Korra." The name sounded familiar to Lin. She took another drag and rested the cigarette on the ashtray.

"Who are the parents?"

"Says here she actually has some caretakers in the city. One of them is a senator, I think. Name sounds familiar." Lin looked over the notes again and immediately realized who it was.

"Used to be a senator, actually," Lin said, getting up from her seat. "Senator Tenzin quit politics many years ago. Unfortunately, he felt it got in his way of his spiritual enlightenment, so he resigned." She grabbed the coat hanging off her chair and slipped it on.

"Wait, where are you going? You just got here. And, wait, you know the girl too?"

"Sort of. I just realized she's the kid Tenzin was supposed to be taking care of," Lin replied, slipping on her head a black-peaked hat. "He told me all about her the last time we spoke." She picked up her cup of coffee and chucked it into a trashcan nearby before heading towards the door. "Give me a copy of everything you just gave me. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Sarge, I could handle it."

"Detective, I'm quite aware you could handle this case on your own without my supervision, but this one's suddenly become a bit personal. I'm going to have to see her myself."

"Alright. In the mean time, I'll see what I could get out of these boys," the detective said as he held up Mako and Bolin's criminal records.

"Nate, I want any interrogations done by the book. Understood?" Lin Beifong asked as she opened the door.

"Not a problem, Sarge," Detective Cross said, a smug grin stretching his face as he began to walk towards the door as well. "Not a problem."

* * *

Mako rubbed his eyes and sat upwards after a few uncomfortable hours sleeping on what appeared to be a hard, wooden bench. His eyes, dry and crusty, squinted at the bright lights hanging over him in the prison cell. His headache had nearly disappeared, but not the pain of being thrown into jail cell again. Spending a night behind bars was something he had unfortunately gotten quite used to over the years due to his past recklessness, but it was something he was never proud of. He promised himself when he met Asami that he would never put her through that, yet here he was. A bored guard on duty glanced upwards at Mako, noticing his movement, but after a second resumed reading the newspaper he had on hand. It was bad enough Mako barely remembered the past few hours, but now God knows how long they had kept him in here as they confiscated his phone, wallet and everything else. He glanced around the cell, and noticed two other young men sharing the cell with him. Both black with sullen, grim faces. Mako wiped his face clean with his whiskey-drenched wifebeater and hoped to Kami-sama this ordeal would end soon. A metal clank caught Mako's attention, and smiled as he looked upwards and saw a cop placing Bolin into the cell.

"You, let's go," the guard said as he pointed his finger at Mako. Mako made his way towards the cell door, still groggy and tired from the hangover and the lack of sleep. As he passed Bolin, Mako was about to speak before noticing the expression on his brother's face. It was unmoving and lacking of any expression. Bolin looked upwards at his brother after taking a seat, but it was a look of utter disappointment. Mako sunk his head and followed the police officer to a small, dark room with a light fixture hanging over it. The guard walked him around the table with two empty chairs and forced him down into a seat. "The detective will be here is a few minutes," the guard said before leaving and slamming the door shut. Mako stretched his neck and stared at the ceiling. Lost in his own thoughts, he began to count the dots in the tiles of the ceiling before being interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open. In came in the same cop that lead him inside, plus a new face. Mako lowered his chin and re-shifted himself in his seat as the detective made himself comfortable on the other side of the table and quietly read through some notes. The detective then glanced at his watch and looked up with a smile.

Mako, Mako," Detective Cross said as he leaned back into his seat. "Pretty crazy party last night, huh?" Mako didn't answer as he stared the balding man in the face. He was an older gentleman with a brown sports jacket and a badge. He smelled faintly of cheap cigars and ten dollar cologne. "When I was a kid, our parties weren't nearly that fun. Ain't that right, Jimmy?" The cop standing adjacent to the wall cracked a smile and nodded his head. "So, three giant kegs full of alcohol, about four ounces of weed, and a little ecstasy. Any of this sound familiar to you, big guy?" Detective Cross asked Mako, folding his arms. Mako sat silently and stared at the table below him. "You know, we found a little blow at the party, too."

"What?" Mako asked confused, finally breaking his silence. The detective leaned forward and cocked his arm back before slapping Mako hard in the face. It was a hit hard enough to almost knock Mako from his chair, but Mako's footing caused him to not completely fall over.

"Coke, you idiot. Coke," Detective Cross said as he sat back down. "Excuse me, then. I guess it was powdered sugar. What? You guys baking a cake, or something?" The guard standing near them chuckled a bit.

"You can't hit me," Mako said as he gritted his teeth, a giant red hand-print burning across his face. "That's illegal!"

"Now he comes to life!" Detective Cross said, looking over his notes again. "Jimmy, do me a favor," the detective said as he motioned his head towards the camera in the corner hanging over them. The guard then reached upwards and disconnected a certain wire, and the red blinking light from the camera was no longer blinking, shutting the camera off. And it was then that Mako's heart began to race.

"You fuckers," Mako said, tasting a little blood now in his mouth. The detective looked up and stared Mako straight into his eyes.

"Just gonna ask you a few questions now, and you'll be free to go. That okay with you?" Mako didn't answer. "I said is that okay with you?"

"Fine."

"Where you from, Mako?"

"I've already answere-"

"Where the fuck are you from?" The detective yelled across the table. Mako's cuffed hands clenched into a fist. He was beginning to reach his breaking point. "If I recall correctly, your ass was too drunk earlier to answer any of these questions coherently. Now tell me, where do you live?"

"In Republic Square, in Jaang's Workout Emporium."

"First time I've heard that one," the detective said, writing his answer down. "In a gym, huh? Squatting, I presume?" Mako looked downwards and nodded his head.

"Any father? Mother? Brothers or sisters?"

"Just a brother. Both my parents are dead."

"Any other relatives? Cousins, aunts, uncles?"

"None that I know of."

"What about homosexuality, Mako? You like men? Like to dress up like a woman?

"The fuck is wrong with this guy?" Mako asked the guard standing near him. "You kiddin' me?"

"Just answers the questions," The guard replied.

"Okay, fine then. No. Fuck no," Mako asserted. The detective smiled and flipped to another sheet.

"Let's see. You've been arrested quite of a times now, haven't ya? Hmm, robbery, grand theft auto, let's see, destruction of public property, narcotics distribution. You did this all before you were even 15, huh?"

"Impressed?" Mako asked.

"I'm impressed you're not dead yet," the detective said, scratching his neck beard."But listen, I'm not here to walk down memory lane with you. We all do mistakes, right?"

"Right. And I've paid for those mistakes," Mako replied.

"Seems you don't learn from them, though," the detective said as he stood up and took off his coat. Mako eyed the man as he began to roll up his sleeves. He knew from his past a man rolling up his sleeves could either mean two things: either the detective was trying to cool down, or was getting ready for a fight, and it was pretty damn chilly in that investigation room. The detective placed both his palms on the small table and kicked his chair back, his face now leaning forward into Mako's.

"Lock the door, Jimmy."

* * *

"You're black, right? Don't you know you're black?"

"Black? I'm fuckin' Puerto Rican, I ain't fucking black."

"You're Puerto Rican?"

"You goddamn right I am."

"You're not a black man?"

"Nah. I'm black, but I'm Puerto Rican, but I ain't stupid."

"You're a black Puerto Rican?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, we'll try this again when you're somewhat sober. I can't deal with this right now," the officer at the front desk said as he waved away the perp and shook his head. Another officer then grabbed the drunk's arm and walked him towards the holding area. Bolin looked up as his conversation with someone else was interrupted by the guard opening the gate. The drunk was then let in, who fell flat onto his face as the officer locked the door. Bolin shrugged his shoulders and rest his head on his right palm as he sat there in the jail cell, listening.

"Yeah, I go to school. But yeah, fuck school though," the thug said as he rambled on to Bolin for what seemed to be ten minutes now. Bolin simply wanted the time and got a life story.

"Well, that's great, um, Jamal was it?" Bolin asked, trying to remember his name.

"Yeah cuz," Jamal replied, his breath reeking of malt liquor and chlamydia. "And for real, though. That shirt you be wearing', dawg? You best get that shit off, nigga. I've seen niggas get clapped fo' less, know what I'm sayin'? This My Little Pony bullshit? You best git the fuck outta here wit dat. That shit ain't natural, homie, like love between faggots."

"Okaaaay then," Bolin said, trying to figure out what to say. "Anyways, any idea what time it is?"

"Yo, for real lil' homie? I ain't got a clue. But I betcha' Officer Foldy Cuffs over there got what chu' lookin' for, man. Yeah, I'm talkin' about you, ya white fuckin' piece of shit. You lucky yo' fat ass had that squad car, you feel me? Faggot-ass bitch, wave that gun in front of mah face again, nigga. I'll sue ya ass, you cocksuckin' bitch. Yeah, come in here, you faggot-ass pig, I ain't scared ah no peppa' spray, nigga, I ain't scared ah shit, I ain-AHHHHHH!" Jamal yelled as a guard maced his eyes with pepper spray. Screaming in pain, Jamal fell on both knees, both his hands covering his eyes and the spray further burned his corneas. Another officer stepped in and took out his baton, which he then proceeded to use to hit the young man with without any remorse. One cop then pushed him onto the floor and pushed Jamal's head on the ground with his knee. Jamal put his hands up as he moaned in pain as two other officers entered the cell and began to kick in the young man the stomach. Blood pooled under the bottom of his mouth as the three officers yelled at him to stop resisting.

"Holy fuck," Bolin said, inching himself away to the back of the jail cell. One of the officers then grabbed the thug by his feet, and dragged him out of the cell, the prisoner's face scraping against the concrete floor.

"It's Giuliani time," shouted one as he slammed the prison door shut. A new guard sat in the old guard's post, while the other two dragged Jamal's body away into a separate room.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Bolin said to himself as he watched the drunk man on the floor begin to snore. Realizing there was no one else to talk to, Bolin laid down on the bench and closed his eyes as he waited for this ordeal to end.

* * *

"So, Mako. Tell me what happened last night."

"Nothing happened last night."

"Not what it says here," Detective Cross said, looking at the police report. "Seems something did happen. The boys here at the precinct have a little four-letter word for it. Starts with an 'r'."

"Fuck you," Mako said. The detective slapped Mako across the face again, this time with such force that it sent Mako to the ground. The guard then grabbed Mako by the hair and pulled him back into the chair.

"You can't do this to me!" Mako yelled, a drop of blood now sliding down his chin. "I'm a citizen. I have rights!"

"Tell that to someone who gives a shit."

"Why are you doing this to me? I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Didn't do anything, huh? Might explaining to me then why you cock was out covered in vomit while a young girl was passed out on your bed with your brother holding her down?"

"Listen, it's not what you think."

"Then please, enlighten us," the detective said as he stood up and began to walk around the table.

"We were both drunk. She, well, came into my room and it gets kinda' fuzzy from there. I remember kissing her, and then, you know."

"What? What do I know?"

"Okay. She starts sucking my dick. She ends up puking on me. Then my brother walked on right after it happened and tried to help her, which then the cops came in, okay? That's what happened. That enough for you?" The detective sat back down and looked over at Jimmy, quietly standing guard of the whole proceeding.

"That enough for us, Jimmy?" Detective Cross asked. Jimmy nodded his head.

"Okay, Mako. You're free to go," Detective Cross said as he raised a ring full of keys.

"Wait, really? That's it? You believe me?" Mako asked, flabbergasted.

"Let's just say your brother's already told us everything we need," Detective Cross said as he searched for the right key. "He'll make a great witness."

"Wait, what did he say?" Mako asked, his anger growing again. It couldn't be true that his only brother betrayed him like this.

"Basically everything we need to throw your ass behind bars," The detective said, flipping through the keys one by one, almost as if trying to kill time. "Everything he told me corroborates with other accounts of what happened at that party. But hey, it's been fun talking to you."

"I didn't rape her." Mako stated. "You have to believe me!"

"Tell it to the judge," Detective Cross said, choosing a key from the ring. "Personally, I hope you rot in jail for the rest of your fucking life for this."

"The truth will set me free," Mako said.

"You're a funny kid, Mako, you know that?" Mako's hands trembled from anger and pent-up rage. "Can't wait until they throw you in jail so you become someone's wife and you'll see how it feels, you little piece of-" The detective finally uncuffed Mako's hands as he spoke, one of which he felt a second later punch him straight on the jaw. The guard quickly moved in and put Mako into a choke hold while the detective began to laugh as he massaged the hit area with his palm. "Assaulting a federal officer. You know that alone could get you 10 years, right?"

"Fuck you," Mako gasped, his breathing being cut short. The guard tightened his choke and slammed Mako onto the wall.

"There you go. There you go," Detective Cross whispered as Mako began to lose consciousness. "You like that, Mako? When it hurts? When it's hurts a lil' bit?" Mako's grip around the guards arms began to slip and his eyes began to glaze over. "Alright, let him go, Jimmy. I think he's got it out of his system now," Detective Cross said, spitting some blood onto the floor. The guard did as he was told, and pushed Mako onto the floor as he panted heavily for air. Detective Cross then slipped on his jacket and picked up his notes from the table. He glanced at Mako, slowly getting up from his knees, his breathing heavy and raspy.

"I didn't rape her!" Mako croaked as his throat burned, a tear now slowly rolling down his left eye. The detective smiled and stepped through the doorway before looking back at Mako. He then cleared his throat.

"We'll keep in touch."

* * *

**Author's note** - Sorry for the late chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Also, if you see any typos, let me know.


End file.
